Interference in Fate
by trooper1005
Summary: Set at the fall of the Jedi temple. Anakin and Palpatine find themselves in a bigger battle than they realise when time itself decides to assist the Jedi Order...
1. Anakin's Decision

**Chapter One: Anakin's Decision**

"Commander Cody, execute order 66." The voice over the communications link instructed.

"It will be done my lord." Responded the clone commander.

The Jedi order was on the brink of collapse. Hundreds of Jedi knights had already been slain during the clone wars. Just a couple of hundred Jedi remained; mostly pacifists that inhabited the grandiose Jedi temple at the heart of Coruscant. The only proven combat worthy Jedi left in the temple at the time of the impending collapse of the Order were Jedi battle-master Cin Drallig and his apprentice along with the keeper of the Jedi archives.

Anakin Skywalker; war hero, liberator, Jedi warrior and dark side initiate bears down upon the temple. His facial expression is grim; anger, aggression and hatred protrude from every orifice as he cuts down the initial temple guards who looked surprised to see him. These same temple guards had seen Anakin almost every day while he was training and taking the Jedi tests. Anakin didn't even look back as he killed them, he was determined to carry out his new master's orders even if that meant killing acquaintances, friends or even... Family.

Three adolescent advanced Jedi initiates form up in front of Anakin. Their stance is aggressive, primitive and basic but meaningful. Their aim is obvious: to prevent the Sith apprentice from going any further into the temple. The clone troopers were busy fighting with the temple vanguard, this would be a pure lightsaber battle and a test of his new dark side powers.

"Halt Anakin, we see the destruction you have wrought at the entrance of the temple. Aren't you aware of what you're doing?!" The older teenager was in anguish as he spluttered out the words.

"The penalty for being a traitor is death." Anakin was brief, he had orders to make this purge quick.

The Sith apprentice charged at the left of the initiates, their blades met in majestic splendour. A bright blue against blue. The other two initiates were too shocked to move, paralysed by the thought of what was happening. The initial battle didn't take long, Anakin's force imbued strength overpowered the young Jedi initiate, his own blade being forced to slice through half of his head. The initiate slumped to the ground, killed almost instantly by what had just happened. The other initiates turned to run, what could they do against the war hero of the Republic? Even if they had the skill, they had just saw their best friend die, they had no morale left to fight.

Skywalker looked down at the corpse of the initiate at his feet, it felt very wrong and very right at the same time. One part of him wanted to cry at what he had just done, the other knew that it was his duty to put down the Jedi rebellion and emotion must not get in the way of his duty. He looked up at the initiates running away, they skidded their feet several times as they ran in sheer terror at what they had just seen. His first instinct was not to chase them but to leave them to their fate at the hands of the army he had brought to bear upon the temple, he then received telepathic encouragement from Palpatine to chase them down. So he did. Anakin's mastery over force speed allowed him to catch up to them within seconds. The blade ignited as he ran between the two initiates, they stopped running about three seconds afterwards and looked down to their stomach. They had been sliced in half in the moment Anakin had ran past them. He was past caring at this point, by now he almost revelled in the bloodshed that he had caused.

Every kill, every Jedi death, he felt the call of the dark side grow stronger within him. Gone was the inner resistance saying it was wrong, now prevalent was the urge to kill, to maim and to destroy. Bloodshed followed. Jedi initiate after Jedi initiate slaughtered by either blaster fire, grenade blasts or lightsaber swings. It was carnage.

Blood was everywhere. Limbs were casually strewn all over the floor. Anakin was no longer Anakin any more, Vader was born.

Meanwhile back in the main part of the temple, the Jedi resistance was growing. More and more Jedi plunged themselves into the battle against the cloned invaders. The resistance was starting to take a toll on the number of soldiers attacking the temple. The soldiers themselves knew the risks before even setting foot inside the temple. This would be a bloodbath, a battle worthy of rivalling the initial battle on Geonosis. The only factor on their side would be numbers, the clone wars was sufficient in weakening the Jedi order to a critical level whereas clones could be produced to replace the armies that had been wiped out on intensely disputed planets.

Anakin sensed his mission was in jeopardy. His insight still not clouded completely, he knew that it was vital to assist the soldiers in the main part of the time. He sprinted with the aid of the force back to the huge main hall of the temple with absolute intensity in his actions. As he reached the great hallway, he saw that the Jedi were winning the battle. He came to that bridge that would burn under his feet after he traversed it. He knew his choice was simple. Side with the Jedi who had at this point not seen him do anything wrong which would be the path back to the light side, back in to the approval of his old master: Obi Wan or to aid the soldiers in the slaughter of the remaining Jedi and fall irreversibly (for many years) to the dark side. The choice burned within him. The dark side willed him to attack the Jedi, urging him to destroy the traitors and do his duty while the conscience within him screamed to him to help these mere boys who had not done anything wrong. The choice lasted only a moment. Duty prevailed.

With renewed focus, Anakin waded into the fight. The Jedi lines crumbled, their battle was ending. Anakin's battle against the dark side was ending. Both the Jedi and Anakin were submitting to the same master, the only master that Anakin had ever truly known: death. Anakin now a tool of death, sent the remaining Jedi to their doom. His aggressive form five, no match for their basic attempts to repel him with form one. Jedi to Jedi, Anakin danced around in eye-catching splendour with body parts piled on to body parts. The core of the Jedi order now ceased to exist.


	2. Ancient Mysteries

**Chapter Two: Ancient Mysteries**

A few thousand years before the fall of the Jedi temple...

Kreia, the future Darth Traya paced backwards and forwards with a stressed demeanour. She had sent Revan on a particularly dangerous mission to negotiate with a community of rogue Jedi. They had not fallen to the dark side but Kreia was worried that they would seduce Revan to join their community. She knew the perils of not standing united against near and distant threats and she knew they would be easy targets for conversion by any dark side adherent that sensed their disaffection for the Jedi order.

Revan however had not yet taken Malak on as an apprentice at this point in time. He was young and relatively naive to the dangers around him. If he didn't join them, there was a good chance that they would execute him. Their state of mind disintegrated day by day as paranoia crept in. They believed everyone was out to get them. The only reasonable character among them was their leader, a kind man who had devoted much of his time as a guardian of the Republic, repelling low grade threats. He had a charismatic nature combined with immense talent for using a lightsaber so he was ideal to be their leader.

Disaffection for the Jedi order was not uncommon back in the ancient republic. This group in particular were discontented by the fact that the Jedi order would not take action over a dispute between two powerful and well armed families. One of the family's farming droid factories had been sabotaged meaning that food would be difficult to come by. They believed that the other family who had considerable influence with the surrounding mercenaries had planned for them to starve to death as a result of the sabotage.

Regardless of the reasons for the discontent with the Jedi order, Revan was determined to bring them back in to the fold of the Jedi. Dantooine wasn't a particularly interesting place to live or train for most of the Jedi guardians but this, Revan believed would be his chance for action. Kreia knew that Revan was talented enough to be a match for the leader of this Jedi rebellion group if things went sour but she worried anyway. Revan was Kreia's grand project and he meant a lot to her like a mother with a baby. Revan was no baby though and Kreia knew that his skills were more than sufficient to accomplish the mission and more than capable of completing it alone.

Kreia had already bathed significantly in the dark side teachings albeit the teachings remained dormant within her. The force was in a peaceful state in the galaxy. The Sith had been vanquished and the looming wars with the Mandalorians had not yet been foreseen by any of the Jedi.

An unknown sentient observed Kreia and Revan's actions from afar. Every choice they made was catalogued and sent off mysteriously for assessment down a long, grey and automated roller belt. Every now and then a mysterious beeping noise would occur when one of their actions was significant for changing their outlook on life. The room where the sentient lived had no furnishings or colour. The room was dark and bleak, devoid of emotion and devoid of personality. The only objects within the room was a large glass wall which videoed and projected Revan and Kreia's life along it's ever extending length and a roller belt for reporting their activities to an unknown assessor.

The glass wall suddenly stopped extending. The image focused on one particular time and date in the ancient republic.

"Revan, why have you come?" One of the mercenaries who had been contracted to act as a sentry for the camp asked as he saw Revan approaching.

"I have come to negotiate a return to the Jedi order for all of the Jedi present in this collective. I would appreciate it if you would allow me entry." A wave of the hand at the mercenary indicated that Revan had used the force to assist him in gaining entry.

"I will allow you entry." The mercenary droned back.

"Good. Pay extra attention to external threats from now on until I leave, I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi here." Revan nodded as he walked past the guard casually.

The camp was not easily defensible. Certain areas around the camp were open but dense forests with good ambush properties bordered other parts of the camp. Any attackers could easily gain access to the camp within seconds without being detected by nothing other than Jedi foresight; something dangerous to rely on when numerous dark Jedi have learnt to mask their signals and presence.

"You. How did you get past the mercenaries, outsider?" A rogue Jedi apprentice asked with aggression and intent for trouble.

"I mean you no harm. I am here to negotiate your return to the Jedi order. Your masters miss you." Revan responded with a measure of dignity and tact.

"We can't, we wont do that!" Another Jedi apprentice hesitantly responded with no real conviction.

"We are prepared to hear your grievances over the matter of the feuding families, we just want you to return to the order." Revan's negotiation skills were paying off as some of them started to nod as he said this.

"What about them? What about the thing out there? It taunts us. We can't escape! We wont escape! It needs us, it wants us." The first Jedi apprentice to respond started speaking with very little sense. The others started to nod at what the apprentice had said.

"Wha-" Revan was cut off before he could even ask what they were talking about.

A long dark shadow now hovered over the camp. Force induced lightning crashed out of the cloud towards the Jedi, needing only two strikes to vaporise a young initiate who had joined the rebel community. Revan paused for a moment in sheer fright before regaining the composure to grab the hand of two of his fellow Jedi as they fled back towards the Jedi enclave. More crashes of lightning claimed more of the fleeing Jedi's lives as they raced with hearts pounding in the direction of the enclave. Moments later, the cloud had disappeared. The remaining Jedi and their leader slowed down slightly in their sprint back to the enclave but Revan continued to run with force enhanced pace. Revan wanted answers and he believed Kreia had the answers he seeked.

"Kreia! Kreia!" Revan shouted as he approached the entrance to the enclave.

"Revan?!" Kreia had heard the first shout and had sprinted to the entrance of the enclave. Revan reached the enclave.

"What just happened?! There was a cloud and it killed them!" Revan motor mouthed his words to Kreia who struggled to take in what he was saying.

"Calm down Revan, come inside and tell me what happened." Kreia put her hand on Revan's shoulder in a manipulative way with eyes beaming with deceit. Kreia knew what had happened.


End file.
